1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of packing an article, in which packing is performed such that a packing film is made cylindrical to roll an linear article such as a cucumber, or the like, and the opposite end opening portions of the cylindrical packing film are tucked in under the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of packing technique of this kind, there have been no methods to perform packing mechanically, speedy, and efficiently.